Exchange Student
by i.datt
Summary: In which she is an exchange student from Suna, and he can't figure her out. SasuSaku. AU. Complete.
1. Part I

**Notes**: This WAS a oneshot. Was.

**Title**: Exchange Student  
**Genre**: Fluff/Romance  
**Author**: i.Datt/dattabayo (lj)  
**Original prompt by**: cuito (lj)  
**Summary**: In which she is an exchange student from Suna, and he can't figure her out. SasuSaku. AU.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as his locker opened with a click! on his first try.

Next to him, his (ugh...did he have to say it?) best friend swore loudly, having tried (and failed) more than eight times to get his combo right.

As usual.

It looked like sophomore year was going to be a breeze (also as usual).

(As long as Sasuke could keep his mob of fangirls (he sighed bitterly) from ripping his shirt to pieces.)

That is, until **she** walked by.

Normally, Sasuke wouldn't have so much as turned his head, but the scent that drifted under his nose was...

Wow.

Sasuke inhaled deeply, quickly becoming intoxicated. The aroma seemed to be coming from his left.

He heard a click!.

He turned his head, and was greeted with a most unusual (yet...somewhat pleasing) sight.

The attractant of his attention was a **girl **with short **pink** hair, thin wire glasses, huge shining **emerald** (they weren't green...they were way too dark to be green) eyes, and an abnormally **wide** forehead.

Oh, and the shockers didn't end there.

Sasuke (**Sasuke**, of all people!) noticed that, for all her strangeness, this girl wasn't too bad looking.

(A snide voice in the back of his head breathed, "HOT!", but he ignored it.)

As the teenage Uchiha boy watched her, he noticed as few key movements that set her apart from other girls his age.

1. She didn't wear make-up,

2. She wore shorts instead of skirts,

3. She tossed and ran fingers through her hair to get it out of the way, not caring what her hair looked like after wards,

4. There was no mirror in her locker,

And 5. She hadn't noticed him at all.

From these observations Sasuke deducted that this girl was not a fangirl.

(He almost sighed in relief - but something stopped him.)

Now that he thought about it, he'd never seen her in school before, or even Konoha, for that matter.

Just as he began to dig deeper into his memory, trying to recall if he had ever seen this girl before ever, she felt his stare, and turned to face him. She smiled.

And God, just...wow.

She frekkin' **sparkled**.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly, her large eyes staring into his own.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked dazedly, not aware of how rude he sounded.

Suddenly, the girl's brow furrowed and hip cocked, eyes narrowing. He had obviously said the wrong thing.

"It's common courtesy to give your name first," she said bitterly.

"Uchiha Sasuke." This girl was getting more and more interesting.

Her eyes went from narrow and annoyed to wide and curious. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. What a mood swing.

"**Oh**," the girl breathed in realization. She leaned forward slightly, pointing at him, her large green eyes staring into his. "**You're **the guy all those girls were squealing about. They talk about you like you're God or something." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Surprisingly, the girl did not let out a fangirl shriek, but instead crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You don't seem very god-like to me."

Once again, Sasuke arched an eyebrow. This girl...She was very strange. "Hn."

The girl smiled again. "I'm Haruno Sakura, by the way. I'm an exchange student from Suna. Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand.

And for the first time with a girl, Sasuke took it. But, instead of shaking it firmly, he brought it to his lips.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Sakura."

Sakura blushed, her eyes large and surprised but flattered. The pink shade around her cheek area made her seem all the more strange but attractive. Sasuke smirked, and slowly let go of her hand.

Before either could say anything, the bell rang.

"Damn," Sakura said, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder hurriedly. She flashed him a pretty grin. "See you around, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke nodded, stunned by the lack of the addition of the _-kun_ suffix to his name. "Yeah."

Sakura smiled again, and walked past him, leaving the same aroma of fresh flower petals behind. He turned and watched her go. Mentally, he made himself a goal.

He, Uchiha Sasuke, would make sure that, by the end of term, the _-kun_ suffix would have become one of Haruno Sakura's habits.

Next to him, Naruto let out a low whistle. "Dang, Sasuke-teme, who's your hot girlfriend?"

Sasuke's pale face gained a pink tint, but he did not reply as he silently followed Sakura's path to homeroom.

This was going to be a **VERY** interesting year.

--

tbc

--


	2. Part II

**Notes**: This WAS a oneshot. Was.

**Title**: Exchange Student  
**Genre**: Fluff/Romance  
**Author**: i.Datt/dattabayo (lj)  
**Original prompt by**: cuito (lj)  
**Summary**: In which she is an exchange student from Suna, and he can't figure her out. SasuSaku. AU.

* * *

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, his arm resting on his desk as he--

Aw shit.

He was **so** not doing it again...was he?

He **was**.

Damn.

Hey, it wasn't his fault that they ended up sitting next to each other.

(Okay, so that was a lie. He had deliberately placed himself at her side. She had already been seated when he had entered the classroom.)

Sakura didn't seem to have noticed his staring, and proceeded to doodle in her notebook. Her tongue poked out of the side of her mouth in quite an adorable way as she fixated her attentions on her drawing. Green eyes sparkling with concentration behind her glasses, she smiled, brushing away the pinkish-gray eraser bits as she looked her work.

Curiosity bit at Sasuke's insides. Not willing to pass up this chance (or rather, excuse) to be near her, he stood and walked the short distance between their desks.

Now hovering over her shoulder, Sasuke observed Sakura's sketch. It took up most of the vertical page. The petals of the rose were delicately shaped, fully capturing the shaky lines of nature. The head of the flower was gracefully contained within the sepals that connected effortlessly with the stem. Every centimeter or so, a detailed thorn sprouted out of the curving green pillar, and two rough leaves were blended in towards the middle, one slightly above the other. The entire thing was shaded expertly.

It looked like a black and write photograph, with the exception of a few leftover sketch lines.

"You have a knack for this," he said in his usual monotone.

"What?" Sakura squeaked in surprise, jumping in her chair before turning to face him. "Sa-Sasuke-san!"

A pretty blush decorated her cheeks, and he smirked, leaning down on the back of her seat. "Hn. You heard me."

Sakura went darker, but smiled politely. "Th-thanks, Sasuke-san."

"Sasuke-kuuuunnn!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura flinched visibly, the latter turning around in her chair. A girl with bright red hair and glasses had materialized in front of Sakura's desk, wearing a miniskirt that looked far too small and an extremely tight shirt to match. Obviously a fangirl, she peered at Sakura's elaborate drawing, and snorted snobbishly.

"Tsk," she said, her upper lip curling. "Pathetic. My baby cousin draws better than that."

Sasuke had a sudden urge to punch her.

"Sasuke-kun," she simpered, leaning on the desk and looking at him under hooded eyes. "Why are you hanging around this pink-haired slut? She obviously has no talent. I mean, on looks alone..." --she sneered at Sakura-- "Who the hell has pink hair anyway?"

Sakura looked slightly hurt, her eyes quickly turning downcast. Sasuke growled menacingly, but the redhead paid no attention.

"Look at that huge forehead, it's horrid. There's probably nothing behind it either. Just another good-for-nothing girl with no brains and no talent."

Sasuke stood up straight, eyes burning with rage, ready to act on the urge he had gotten earlier but before he could do so--

**SLAP.**

Sakura was on her feet, fists clenched and teeth grinding. A red mark shaped like her petite hand was imprinted on the girl's cheek, who looked like she had just been electrocuted.

"Shut the hell up!" Sakura shrieked, pure unadulterated fury radiating from her entire body. "I have no talent? Look at in a mirror, you self-centered bitch! What talent do you have besides degrading yourself?"

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. What a firecracker. Not many people could stand up to the "president" of the Uchiha Sasuke fanclub. Noticing that Sakura looked ready to kill, he spoke up.

"Karin," he began darkly. The smirk that had unknowingly crept onto his lips left in favor of a scowl. "Leave."

She wiped the shocked expression from her face, going back to her flirtatious tone and batting her eyelashes. "But why, Sasuke-kun? I thought you liked me."

He put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, who was gripping her pencil like a knife. "Leave," he repeated, his brow furrowing in irritation.

Karin huffed, but retreated out the door, looking thoroughly pissed (and most likely, late for homeroom).

Sakura let out a deep, calming sigh, plopping back down into her chair. She smiled up at Sasuke. "Thank you."

He raised an eyebrow, wondering why she was thanking him. However, he brushed it off with a tilt of his lips. "No problem."

Their homeroom teacher, Hatake Kakashi, walked in, apologizing for his lateness. (His lame excuse was rewarded with a loud chant of "LIAR!" from the entire class.) Meanwhile, Sasuke pulled out a notebook, turning to the back page, which he was unlikely ever to use for educational purposes, and began a list.

--

**Notes On Haruno Sakura**

**1.** She does not wear make-up.

**2.** She does not wear skirts.

**3.** She could care less about what she looks like.

**4.** She is not a fangirl.

**5.** She is extremely modest about things she does well, such as art.

**6.** She picked a fight with Karin.

--

Rereading his work, Sasuke's brow furrowed. This was all he had? It wasn't enough. There was something about this Sakura girl, something he couldn't quite place.

He snapped his notebook shut as the bell rang for first period, thoroughly unhappy with himself. Standing up, he glanced at Sakura, who gave him a bright smile. Sasuke smirked.

He would finish his list later.

(He had a feeling it was far from done.)

--

tbc

--


	3. Part III

**Notes**: This WAS a oneshot. Was.

**Title**: Exchange Student  
**Genre**: Fluff/Romance  
**Author**: i.Datt/dattabayo (lj)  
**Original prompt by**: cuito (lj)  
**Summary**: In which she is an exchange student from Suna, and he can't figure her out. SasuSaku. AU.

* * *

Sasuke was hardly paying attention as Maito Gai (his Phys. Ed. teacher) called roll, instead opting to observe the track that stretched in front of him. It was approximently two-hundred meters around, the length of two football fields, and was isolated from the other track and field equipment. There was no doubt that running would be the warm-up this morning.

_Well, at least there's a breeze_, he thought absently.

"YOSH! Where is the youthful Miss Haruno Sakura?"

Oh, now **that** got his attention.

Wait. So far, Sakura had been in his Math, Science, History, and English classes. Now she was in his P.E. class too?

"Here, Gai-sensei!" her voice sounded behind him.

"Ah, your youth is shining brightly today!"

Sasuke's head snapped around so fast he cricked his neck. Rubbing it slightly, he caught sight of the one he was looking for.

Sakura smiled brightly at him. "Hi, Sasuke-san! Didn't see you there!" She gave him a small wave.

"Hn." _What are you doing here?_

"Oh, well, yesterday I had study hall this period, so today I have gym."

Sasuke's eyes widened a hairs-breath. She understood him? Only his parents knew him that well...How strange. Acting on impulse, he stepped back so to stand beside her.

"Is Uchiha Sasuke here today to show us his **YOUTH**?"

Several fangirls squealed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hn."

"Ah, he **is**!"

He looked down at Sakura (Why was she so damn _short_? The top of her pink head was **not** what he wanted to see...), noticing that she was complying to the gym uniform: A fitting white Kohona High T-shirt and a pair of black short shorts.

_That's_ more like it.

Gai finished taking attendance and dropped his clipboard to the ground.

"To warm up, you are going to prove to me just how YOUTHFUL you are by running ten laps!"

The class groaned, and Sasuke and Sakura simultaneously rolled their eyes, catching the opposite's as they did.

Gai flashed them a blinding grin. "Don't worry!" he exclaimed. "I'll lead!" The spandex-clad man dashed onto the track, running ahead while his students grudgingly followed.

Sasuke started with a jog. Pacing himself, he counted the rhythm of his steps.

_One two three four, one two three four, one two--_

A gust of air wisked past him in a blur of pink, a cloud of dust covering him from head to toe.

Blinking the grit from his eyes, he slowly regained his sight. Once he could see again, he looked in front of him to confront the culprit (he _knew_ there was something shifty about that Lee kid...what a freak).

But instead of another bowl cut, just ahead of him (and gaining distance) a short curtain of pink hair swished back and forth like a metronome. Sakura's smooth legs worked hard and fast, propelling her small body forward at an alarmingly fast speed.

Sasuke smirked, accelerating so that he was running right beside her. Hearing his footsteps, Sakura turned her head curiously before grinning at him.

"Oh, hi, Sasuke-san!"

What? She wasn't even panting! "Hn." _You covered me in dust._

She looked apologetic, her lip sticking out slightly. "Sorry about that."

Again?! What was she, psychic? Sasuke grunted again to test her. "Hn_." I'm fine._

Sakura smiled again. "Good."

Damn, she was good. The pair ran together for a quite a bit (three laps), content in the other's company. Suddenly, Sakura spoke up.

"Hey Sasuke-san?"

"Hn?"

She grinned mischievously. "Bet I can beat you to the end!"

Sasuke smirked. "Hn." _Bring it on._

"Alright" --goddammit, she did it **again**!-- "Ready, set go!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly, and both teenagers put on a burst of speed, trying to outrun the other.

Slowly, Sakura gained the lead. Darting past classmates left and right, Sasuke stayed a pace behind her. Passing his classmates left and right, he stopped pumping his arms, letting them follow his body as he streamlined himself. Looking ahead, he saw that Sakura had done the same. Adrenaline surged through his veins as he dodged his peers left and right.

Gradually, he caught up to his female counterpart, and ran alongside her in full merit. There was only one lap to go, and the last parson that required passing was Gai. Overtaking him was an easy task ("Ah, so full of **YOUTH**!"), and the finish line was soon in sight.

Now neck-in-neck, Sasuke and Sakura sprinted in complete synchronization, both leaning forward as much as possible to gain the advantage.

Then, ten feet from the line, Sakura's foot sank into an unfilled section of the track. With a small scream, she tripped, and fell.

In an instant, Sasuke skidded to a stop, turned on his heel and threw himself forward to catch Sakura in his arms, only a second before she hit the blacktop. Her messy pink hair sprawled across his shirt as she rested her head on his chest. Slowly, she lifted her green eyes up to meet his.

Time seemed to stop.

The other students ran around them, tranforming into blurs -- but Sasuke didn't care. All he could see was two large pools of emerald and the pale, blemish-free skin around them. He breathed in her flowery scent, and his brain stopped working. The girl in his arms was wind-swept, her hair messy, but at that moment, Sakura seemed to glow. Sasuke gulped, the heat rushing to his cheeks. He couldn't fight the pink tinge that was quickly brightening to red on his face, and (to his relief) neither could she.

"Sa...Sasuke-san?" Her voice was like a bell, ringing in his ears and waking him up.

"Hn." _Are you okay?_

"Y-yes," she said nervously, her face bright red. "I...I'm fine."

He smirked. Slowly, he stood up, lifting the blushing girl and setting her gently back on her feet before letting go. Neither moved, both too deep into their own thoughts to notice that they were drawing closer. Finally breaking eye contact, Sasuke's eyes began to close (as did Sakura's) as he cautiously leaned down and--

"Uchiha-san and Haruno-san! Show us your youth by finishing at top speed! **YOSH**!"

Sasuke and Sakura blinked before turning back towards their classmates, most of which were lying flat on their backs, panting heavily. Sakura smiled at him again, and he unconsciously inhaled sharply.

"Wanna finish what we started?"

Sasuke's lips tilted upwards slightly. "Hn." _Definitely._

"Then let's go!" she exclaimed, oblivious to her unshared power. "One, two, three...GO!"

Both Uchiha and Haruno bolted for the finish line, not letting their opponent have the lead. They ran together, lengths all the same, right down to their very breathing. Passing the chalk with quite a bit of adrenaline pulsing through them, Sasuke and Sakura skidded to a stop, every fiber of their beings letting out a sigh of relief. Panting hard, Sasuke looked up to see that Sakura had thrown herself face first on the wet grass nearby, her body heaving with heavy breaths. His muscles screaming for him to stop _all this damn moving_, Sasuke walked over to where she lay and dropped down next to her, studying her tiny body as she inhaled and exhaled deeply.

Suddenly, she looked up, a tired smile on her face.

"Who won?" she asked, a tinge of exhaustion finding its way to her voice.

"Hn." _Tie._

She laughed, wincing as the stitch in her side convulsed. "I don't think anyone here would disagree. I'm good with a tie."

"Hn."_ What are you, psychic?_

"No, Sasuke-san. I'm not psychic."

"...Hn."

--

**Notes on Haruno Sakura**

**1.** She does not wear make-up.

**2.** She does not wear skirts.

**3.** She could care less about what she looks like.

**4.** She is not a fangirl.

**5.** She is extremely modest about things she does well, such as art and track.

**6.** She picked a fight with Karin.

**7.** She reads all noncommitical noises extremely easily.

--

tbc

--


	4. Part IV

**Notes**: This WAS a oneshot. Was.

**Title**: Exchange Student  
**Genre**: Fluff/Romance  
**Author**: i.Datt/dattabayo (lj)  
**Original prompt by**: cuito (lj)  
**Summary**: In which she is an exchange student from Suna, and he can't figure her out. SasuSaku. AU.

* * *

Lunch was never his favorite time of day. First off, it gave his fangirls a chance to horde around him like an bunch of hungry cats. Secondly, the cafeteria food moved when you poked it. It's texture looked like meat, but it's color was a shade of vivid green, kind of like...

Pausing mid-bite, Sasuke's eyes, for the fifth time in the past ten minutes, slid over to the pink-haired girl sitting two tables over. She was talking animatedly to Yamanaka Ino, the head of the cheerleading squad and one of the highest on the social chain. Her mouth opened and her eyes closed as he laughed, a hand coming up to her lips.

Strange...the Yamanaka girl did not make many friends. If she did, she didn't keep them for long. Sakura, it seemed, had become her best friend. And the girls around her...Tenten (Hyuuga's semi-girlfriend...They broke up and made up, broke up and made up, etc, etc...) and a small, dark-haired girl that seemed to be a Hyuuga clearly weren't high on the popularity list.

It appeared that he was not the only one mesmerized by Haruno Sakura.

Did she have any idea how much he watched her? Did she know how much he was confused by everything she did?

His eyes didn't drift away when Sakura's body froze, and her head turned to meet her onyx optics with her green ones. She blushed, red tinting her cheeks in a pretty way, and gave him a wave, smiling brightly. He smirked, and, without taking his gaze away from her face, took another bite of the luscious red tomato in his hand.

Sakura flushed darker and turned back around quickly, her head bowed and hands in her lap as Ino, Tenten , and the dark-haired girl he now recognized as Neji's cousin leaned in and demanded she tell them why he had been staring. The corners of his mouth tilted upwards.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme," Naruto piped up next to him, following his gaze. "Why are you staring at Sakura-chan?"

_Chan? Who the hell does he think he is?_

Sasuke growled darkly, more audible than he would have liked.

Nara Shikamaru, who sat at his table as well, raised his eyebrows in disbelief as Neji arched a perfect one of his own. Both were silently asking the same question.

Sasuke shook his head, and said nothing, adverting his eyes from Sakura, however reluctantly. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

But when the bell rang, and he tossed the remains of the tomato into the bin nearby, he couldn't help but glance at her again, sending a small smile her way when she caught his eye.

She smiled shyly back, and departed for her next class.

--

"It's a Rafflesia arnoldii cell, sensei."

"How can you tell?"

"The cell structure gives it away, Anko-sensei. It's too large for an average-sized flower."

Anko grinned at her. "Nicely said, Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke glanced at Sakura across the room, who had been shooting her hand into the air every time their teacher asked a question. He had suspected she be smart, but not _this_ smart. Never again would he underestimate the intelligence of a female.

He caught her eye, and smirked. She blushed, smiling slightly as well.

"Alright then!" Anko continued, oblivious to the tension between two of her students. "For our cell unit, you'll all be getting new lab partners!"

The majority of the class groaned, but Sasuke was silent. Did this mean that he no longer had to sit next to the dobe? Did this mean that he could possibly...? His eyes flashed to the girl sitting on the other side of the room.

"These are the partners," Anko half-shouted over the noise of complaints. "Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata!"

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered, pumping his fist. "I get Hinata-chan!" Hinata, sitting next to some girl he didn't know the name of, flushed bright red.

"Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino!"

Shikamaru seemed to wake up from his nap at the sound of his name, while Ino (who was Sakura's current lab partner) bashed her head on the table. Anko named a few more.

"Inuzuka Kiba and Shino Aburame!"

"Kiyo Yahusi and Chouji Achimichi!"

And so it went.

But then--

"Uchiha Sasuke and" --all the fangirls in the room crossed their fingers and took a precisely-timed breath. Anko smirked deviously-- "Haruno Sakura!"

Instantly, the entire class (save for two) broke out in gossiping murmurs and hushed whispers, all discussing this most juicy piece of information.

"They spend a lot of time with each other, don't they?"

"Did you see what Sasuke-kun did when she tripped during Gym? There were _sparks_, I swear."

"Oh yeah. He was **so** staring at her during lunch. Can he be any more obvious?"

Sasuke looked over to where Sakura sat, ignoring the conversations that swarmed around him like annoying flies. She met his gaze, her eyes sparkling with happiness, and rewarded him a pretty grin. The corners of his mouth turned upwards oh so slightly.

"Alright, alright, chill out," Anko scolded, but her face was also malformed into a mischievous smirk. "Move to your new seats with your partners and sit down so we can continue."

Sasuke stood and gathered his things (glaring at Naruto when the blond nearly knocked him over in his haste to sit next to his dearest Hinata-chan), making his way to the other side of the room. Sakura tucked a pink lock behind her ear and smiled at him again as he took his seat next to her.

"Hiya, Sasuke-san!" she chirped happily.

(Dammit! What is so hard about saying Sasuke_-kun_?)

He smirked. "Fancy seeing you here."

She laughed. "I'm in nearly all of your classes, huh?"

"Hn."

"Okay!" Anko exclaimed, interrupting the buzz of chatter that had enveloped the room. "Now, working with your new partner, answer questions ten through twenty-two on page two-thirty-one! Due tomorrow!"

Sasuke could feel all eyes set on his table, but disregarded it for the moment, flipping his book open. Sakura was tapping the desk with her pencil, her tongue sticking out again as she read the first question. He forced himself to read it as well.

_Identify the cell on the right with its scientific name._

"Prophase," Sakura breathed.

Sasuke blinked. That had been his first guess. Writing it down in his quick script, he continued on.

_The following plant cell falls into what category?_

"Exotic," he said simply. Sakura wrote it down without second thought.

Slowly, as they trudged on through the short-answer questions, they inched closer and closer to each other. With every answer, they scooted the stools even closer together. Soon, they were mere _centimeters_ from touching. Sasuke inhaled her sweet scent unconsciously, quickly becoming intoxicated.

"_Name one plant's produce that varies in category due to the pattern of its cell structure and appearance._" Sakura read aloud, her voice turning the sentence into a question. She cocked her head slightly to the right, away from him as she continued to gaze at the page. "I think it's cucumber."

Sasuke shook his head, his eyes locking with hers, noticing with a small shock that they were less than four inches away. "Tomato."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's cucumber. The cell structure, remember?"

Sasuke gazed at her intently. "What about the appearance?"

She bit her lip, and he knew he had won. "Alright..." she breathed, her head bowing as she wrote it carefully on her paper. Her pink hair fell in front of her face, shielding her bespectacled eyes from him.

Acting on impulse, without thinking about how it irked him not to be able to see her green eyes, her pale skin...Sasuke tenderly tucked the dangling hair behind her ear, avoiding the wire of her glasses with a natural ease.

Her head rose, green optics wide and lips slightly parted in surprise and curiosity. Sasuke gazed back at her, something unreadable flashing in his own eyes. The cool room suddenly became very warm, his palms beginning to sweat as Sakura's green eyes grew closer, her breath heating his skin even further. For the second time that week, he leaned down and--

**RIIIIIIIING!**

They both started. Eyes wide with shock, both at what they were about to do and the abruptness of the bell, Sasuke and Sakura stood up in unison, glancing at each other once before speeding out the door, both a significant shade of red.

--

**Notes on Haruno Sakura**

**1.** She does not wear make-up.

**2.** She does not wear skirts.

**3.** She could care less about what she looks like.

**4.** She is not a fangirl.

**5.** She is extremely modest about things she does well, such as art and track.

**6.** She picked a fight with Karin.

**7.** She reads all noncommittal noises extremely easily.

**8.** She is smarter than anyone can give her credit for, but, when wrong, can easily be convinced with the most persuading of facts.

--

tbc

--


	5. Part V

**Notes**: This WAS a oneshot. Was.

**Title**: Exchange Student  
**Genre**: Fluff/Romance  
**Author**: i.Datt/dattabayo (lj)  
**Original prompt by**: cuito (lj)  
**Summary**: In which she is an exchange student from Suna, and he can't figure her out. SasuSaku. AU.

* * *

It wasn't the most surprising thing in the world.

Sasuke simply deemed it as nothing but sheer luck.

Or...The teachers were in on something he didn't know about.

How else could you possibly explain it?

He and Sakura had not only been partnered up in Science, they had also been paired together in English and History!

...Not that he minded, of course.

Sure, it had only been a week since he'd first seen her pink head, but within that week she had become what had taken Naruto years to achieve.

She had, honestly, become one of his closest friends.

But you didn't hear it from him.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head as he lounged comfortably against his desk. His eyes automaticly slid to the girl sitting next to him, who was doodling on the back of her quiz, detailing the ears of a rabbit as she rested her cheek on her palm.

The corner of his mouth curved upwards as he spotted her tongue poking out between her glossy lips.

What a lovely sight.

--

Sasuke sat down prompty in his seat, jabbing at what appeared to be pig intestines irritably with his fork. "Ugh."

Naruto made a face next to him, reaching over to prod the unknown substance with his chopsticks. "Ew, teme," he commented, an edge of disgust in his voice. "That looks like rat brains."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe, you just made it look more horrible."

Naruto stuck his tongue immaturely at him. "Whatever, teme." He waved his bento in front of Sasuke's face in a taunting manner. "You're just jealous of the wonderful lunch I made in Home Ec.!" With that, he shoved it into his mouth.

It was all Sasuke could do to keep from laughing as Naruto turned green, and bolted out of his seat to go barf up his lunch.

"Hey Sasuke-san!"

The Uchiha boy turned his head automatically at the familiar voice. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata where standing behind him, all three holding different color lunchboxes. "Hn?"

"Can we sit with you today?" Sakura asked brightly, pushing her glasses up, grinning.

Sasuke nodded, motioning towards the table with one hand. "Go ahead."

"Thanks, Sasuke," Ino said dully, sitting down next to Sakura, who sat on Sasuke's left. "Why didn't you show any kindness when I was crushing on you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What would you do if an extremely clingy woman asked to feed you most likely poisoned food?"

Sakura laughed. "Sounds just like you, Ino!"

Ino waggled her tongue at her best friend, while Sasuke smirked. "Shut up, Forehead."

Hinata smiled, unzipping her bag. "Sakura-chan, did you finish the Math homework?"

The girl grinned. "Yeah. Asuma-sensei is a fricking exersist, though. Ten through one forty, even?"

Hinata giggled. "They weren't that hard, Sakura-chan."

"Hey, teme, I'm back!" Naruto bounded up, grinning. His grinned brightened a little when he saw the table's new occupants. "Hi, Hinata-chan!"

The Hyuuga girl froze, laugher stoppping adruptly. She went crimson. "H-h-hi, Na-N-N-Naruto-k-k-un..."

Sakura and Ino shared a look. Hinata was so close! Naruto was her lab partner, God dammit!

Sasuke shook his head, thumping the back of Naruto's with magificent ease.

"OW!" the blonde shouted, rubbing the back of his skull. "What the hell was that for, teme?"

"Dobe."

Naruto huffed, and Hinata gave him a small smile. He grinned in response, his mood becoming much lighter. Sasuke caught Sakura's eye, and turned back to Naruto.

"Dobe," he said, leaving no room for argument. "Go throw Hinata's trash away."

Naruto jumped up out of his seat, grinning happily. "C'mon Hinata! I've got to throw this out too," he waved his "homemade" bento.

Hinata blushed before nodding. "A-alright Naruto-k-kun."

The two departed in the direction of the trash can. Sakura smiled softly at Sasuke.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Hn." He smirked._ No problem._

--

"Forehead, I think Sasuke's in love with you."

Sakura went bright red. "Sasuke-san? No way, pig. He can't be."

Ino rolled her eyes. "He's staring at you right now."

Sakura glanced across the room. Math with Asuma-sensei usually consisted of vast amounts of time to socialize, and had the smallest work load put of all her classes, so, naturally, the room was buzzing with conversation. Sasuke, sitting next to Naruto, had indeed turned his attentions away from the blonde's jabbering to gaze at her with unreadable eyes. She, if possible, turned an even deeper color of crimson and looked away, prodding her book with her pencil.

"Look, Sakura, you're not paying as much attention to things as usual, and you're giving Hinata run for her money in the blush department whenever you look at him. Face it, you're in love with him too!"

When Sakura only continued to grow even redder and visibly became more flustered, Ino grinned, but wisely decided to change the subject. "Hey, did you hear? Hinata and Naruto are dating!"

Sakura brightened up, a smile coming back to her face. "Really? Wow! Who asked who?"

"Naruto!" Ino chirped, clapping her hands together with joy. "After school yesterday! He took her to see that new Batman movie!"

"Really? I heard it was really good..."

As Sakura and Ino continued to exchange pieces of gossip, Sasuke turned his attention back to his open notebook, rereading his list of notes focused on the pink-haired girl. He scowled at the paper; it certainly was not complete.

And what the hell would it take for her to call him Sasuke-kun?

The bell rang.

Grabbing his things, he parted ways with the dobe. Slwoly, he made his way down the hallway; it was the last class of the week. Opening his locker was as easy as ever, and he snorted softly when Naruto appeared beside him, yelling insults and various words of distaste.

Some things never change.

He looked to his left and found the one person he wanted to see. Sakura was grinning, laughing at Naruto's attempts to anger him. He smirked, his eyes glazing over as he took in her face, shining emerald eyes partly overlapped with glasses, white, even teeth showing as her mouth curved into a grin.

Haruno Sakura had only been attending Kohona High for a week, but in that time, she had managed to turn his entire world upside down.

He'd hate to think of life without her, her eyes, her smile, her voice.

Every last bit of the irritated attitude he had given to most females came crashing down when it came to her.

And frankly, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Sakura," he said, turning to face her completely. She had finished gathering her things, and her hand lingered on the door of the locker she had just shut as she looked at him full-on.

"See you later," he said, not moving. She smiled.

"Definitely." Her smile faltered, and she looked at the tiled floor. "Look, Sasuke-san, I just want you to know that I'd rather be here than in back in Suna with my old friends."

Sasuke smirked. "It's only been a week."

Sakura smiled again. "Well, I've had more adventures here in the space of a week than I've ever had in Suna. I've never lost my temper there with some annoying whore like Karin...I just sort of, let it go." She laughed, a very attractive sound. "Kohona High has had quite an affect on me."

Sasuke blinked, tilting his head slightly. "You've changed us more than we've changed you."

She grinned, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I doubt that, Sasuke-san."

"Still," he said, smirking again. "Things would be different if you had stayed in Suna. Things wouldn't have happened."

"Like?"

"Like us."

Sakura blushed, trying to advert her eyes from his as they subconsciously moved towards each other.

Without knowing what they were doing, both girl and boy slowly leaned closer, eyes closing shut. Every fiber of Sasuke's body craved her contact, and, on that note, something in him clicked.

There was no bell to interrupt them this time.

He roughly grabbed her waist, binding her to him as he tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. She moaned as the kiss grew deeper, her hands finding their way to his nape. One hand tangled in her pink locks, he kissed her harder before breaking away for air. However, he did not release her, holding her face still only an inch from his own.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered, breathless, her emerald eyes shining brightly.

He smirked. "I win," he breathed before her hands transferred to his face, bring his mouth down to slant over hers once again.

He didn't care that Karin was steaming with rage, yelling vulgar comments about revenge, or that Lee was crying himself a river, or that Naruto was snapping pictures like a maniac, shouting that he was going to get some serious cash from Ero-sennin.

None of that mattered, because his list was finished.

--

**Notes on Haruno Sakura**

**1.** She does not wear make-up.

**2.** She does not wear skirts.

**3.** She could care less about what she looks like.

**4.** She is not a fangirl.

**5.** She is extremely modest about things she does well, such as art and track.

**6.** She picked a fight with Karin.

**7.** She reads all noncommittal noises extremely easily.

**8.** She is smarter than anyone can give her credit for, but, when wrong, can easily be convinced with the most persuading of facts.

**9.** She is the best kisser in Kohona High.

**10.** She is mine, so back the hell off.

--

_'Cause it's you  
__And me  
__And all of the people  
__With nothing to do  
__Nothing to prove  
__And it's you  
__And me  
__And all of the people  
__And I don't know why  
__I can't keep my eyes off of you..._

_**- lifehouse**_

--

the end!

--

* * *

Please review or Sakura will cry. Then a protective Sasuke will be after your life.

**HUGS,  
_iDatt_**


End file.
